


Filatelis

by suki_pie



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship/Love, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:56:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/pseuds/suki_pie
Summary: Itu adalah postcard yang klasik.





	

**Author's Note:**

> temen saya bilang kalau neneknya itu filatelis, jadi saya bikin ini 8"D/gimana. terima kasih sudah mau mampir /o/  
>  .  
> 
> 
> Joker Game © Yanagi Koji
> 
> Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

_Postcard_ itu datang saat setangkup roti bakarnya nyaris kandas dan secangkir kopi yang mulai mendingin. Johann sengaja meletakkan langsung di meja makan, langsung di hadapan Miyoshi sembari berkata kalau tukang posnya sudah mengenal betul pesan-pesan itu ditujukan untuk siapa.

“Woah, minggu ini lengkap,” komentar Johann, sedikit takjub dengan delapan lembar ketebalan kertas juga gambar yang berbeda, warna berbagai macam, meski ukurannya mendekati sama. Terikat dalam satu bundelan tipis dan begitu rapi. “Eh? Terakhir aku lihat orang yang bernama Kaminaga ini memberimu kartu pos bergambar Grand Canyon. Tapi sekarang, apa ini, Machu Picchu?”

Satu alis Miyoshi terangkat. “Sudah sampai, eh?”

“Sudah sampai?”

“Dia bilang awal musim panas  akan ke Peru. Seperti biasa, objek fotografinya yang belum lengkap dan sesuatu yang harus ia potret, terserahlah.” Bahu berkedik ringan, selembar kartu pos pemberian Kaminaga ia bolak-balik dengan penasaran. “Tidak kusangka akan secepat ini.”

“Jiwa petualang ‘kan memang bebas melakukan apa pun,” Johann terkekeh kecil, “lalu ini... semacam makanan dari Rusia?”

Ada nama Fukumoto tertera dengan tulisan tangan yang khas dan setitik bubuk terigu begitu Miyoshi menyentuh halaman depan kartu pos lain. Pengirimnya sengaja memberikan foto lebih, tertempel rapi oleh bekas dua garis stapler di ujung kanan atas.  

Miyoshi terkekeh pelan. “Fukumoto benar-benar membuat Vatrushka.”

“Menu baru?”

“Entahlah. Kalau pun iya, berarti dia berhasil.”   

“Sesekali kalau dia ingin mengirim makanan kemari juga tidak apa-apa, _vkusno!_ ” kelakar Johann, tergelak puas saat Miyoshi menendang kakinya. Harus dihabiskan kalau roti Varutrushka itu jadi basi nanti, ancam Miyoshi telak.

“Oh, gambar yang bagus! Dan foto galeri lukisan ini, di mana kira-kira tempatnya?”

“Itu galerinya sendiri. Tiga bulan yang lalu Jitsui  pernah bilang kalau persiapan galerinya sudah dimulai.” Ketika pria Jerman itu memberinya reaksi berlebih seperti ‘ _Hah? Yang benar saja!_ ’ Miyoshi mengabaikan. Lantas menarik kartu pos lain. “Aku tidak tahu kamp pelatihan Odagiri sebagus ini.”

“Orang yang di pelatihan militer itu?”

“Uh-hm,”

“Kali ini mendapat waktu luang untuk membalas pesanmu, ya.” Miyoshi mendeliknya, Johann buru-buru menambahkan. “Maksudku, apa sih yang tidak buat Miyoshi?”

Lagi-lagi tendangan di kaki berhasil dilayangkan, Johann terpaksa meringis.

“Hatano baru saja meluncurkan novel baru, katanya akan dikirim kemari kalau bentuk cetaknya sudah jadi.”

Bibirnya sengaja tidak mengeluarkan kalimat yang aneh-aneh, belajar dari tendangan tadi, pikir Johann. Seperti; penulis macam apa yang dalam satu tahun ini begitu produktif tapi masih bisa mengirimkan pesan dua minggu sekali? Itu bukan manusia, astaga, tapi monster. Dan sengaja menelan bulat-bulat sebelum kemudian berkata. “Kenalanmu itu orangnya tidak biasa semua, Miyoshi.”  

“Suatu kebanggan tersendiri.”

“Pamer,” cibir Johann, meskipun akhirnya melirik penasaran saat Miyoshi mengangkat selembar foto yang sejauh ini, lebih menarik. Ia melihat gadis kecil yang cantik, berbalut gaun toska pastel dan sepatu dengan warna senada. Sepasang matanya menyipit mungil, kontras dengan garis lebar saat bibirnya menekuk halus.      

“Gadis kecil ini—”

“Emma,”

“Ya, Emma. Kenapa rasanya dia benar-benar akan berubah menjadi _gadis_?”

“Manusia itu tumbuh, Johann. Amari membesarkannya dengan baik.”

“Hah! Orang yang memintamu untuk menjadi ibu peng—aduh! Oke, oke, aku hanya bercanda. Kakimu terbuat dari apa, sih?”

“Jangan bahas itu lagi,”    

“Sori.”

Miyoshi menggeser tumpukan kartus pos yang telah dibaca dan selang beberapa detik (bahkan kelewat cepat), Johann lekas tertawa keras. Tangannya sampai memukul meja berulang kali dan tubuhnya melengkung ke depan. “Merpati lagi? Dan sekarang lebih banyak? Astagaaa!”  

“Serius Johann, aku tidak segan mengadukanmu langsung ke orangnya. Tazaki tidak suka kalau burungnya ditertawakan.”

Alih-alih diam, tawa Johann semakin tidak terkontrol. Sudut matanya berair, wajahnya merah dan Miyoshi gemas ingin mencekik pria itu sekarang juga. Johann nyaris menumpahkan sebotol madu akibat singgungan kecil siku kanannya, _nyaris_ , kalau ia tidak segera menangkapnya dan tawa itu lekas mereda. Mengingat Miyoshi akan menghabisinya langsung di tempat kalau botol madu itu benar-benar jatuh dan hancur.   

“Sori,” ucap Johann sekali lagi, “ayo, coba lihat kartu yang lain.”

Itu adalah _postcard_ yang klasik. Tidak dengan bonus foto yang spesifik, tidak dengan gambar yang khas atau unik dengan caranya sendiri, tidak pula penuh warna yang menarik. Cukup semu cokelat muda dan garis-garis artistik, tulisan tangan bersambung yang begitu rapi, dan pesan yang tidak terlalu panjang.

Cukup satu nama sampai Johann mengerti dan memutuskan untuk berdiri.

“Akan aku ambilkan buku kumpulan prangkonya.”

Miyoshi mengernyit, Johann memahaminya.

“Aku pikir kau perlu privasi di sini,” pria Jerman itu berdeham. “Nanti aku bantu menempel prangko-prangkonya, tenang saja.”

“Aku tidak minta,”

“Sedikit bantuan kecil, tidak akan menjadi masalah.”

Tidak ada balasan lebih, Johann juga tidak berkata lebih lanjut. Pria itu segera berlalu, melintasi ruang makan dan menghilang di balik pintu ruang kerja Miyoshi. Samar-samar senandung lagu pop James Blunt mengalun dari bibirnya. Miyoshi pikir itu sengaja, bahkan sampai mengeraskan suara pada lirik bagian; _i’m sending postcards from my heart_ , ditambah dengan _dududu_ kecil dan ditutup siulan kecil pula. Sialan. Pria pirang itu benar-benar minta dicekik.  

Namun, sesaat setelah Miyoshi sadar kartu pos terakhirnya belum ia baca, niat mencekik Johann lenyap dalam sekejap.  

Dan ia mendapati sederet kalimat pembuka pesan berbunyi;

` _Hai, kalau ini lucu, kau boleh tertawa Miyoshi. Tapi aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa merindukanmu sebegini besarnya. Jadi, bagaimana harimu?_`


End file.
